Past love and present love really mix?
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: Sesshomaru never thought in a million years he would fall in love with a human and then loose her so easily. He vowed to hate humans. Shilo is a normal girl who accidently fell down the well with her cousin friend and sister. She is told to be Makoto countless times and Sesshomaru even belives it. He will do anything to have her back but can they allow it. Do no own inuyasha.


A priestess with a purple top that had strings falling to a black long flowing skirt connecting the pieces. She had her long blonde hair tied back (like kikyo's hair) and rose shaped jewel hanging from her neck. Her sapphire eyes always seemed to scan the area around her and a little girl came running to her.

The little girl had long black hair that was tied like the priestess and was wearing a purple kimono. She had dark eyes and smiled. She was 3 year old little girl who wanted to be a priestess and idolized Lady Mikoto.

"Lady Mikoto wheres go?" She asked the priestess who just smiled and she bent down. Mikoto smiled and poked the little girls nose.

" Kiyko young miss shouldn't you be sleeping?" Mikoto asked and kikyo smiled. "Go to bed now!" Mikoto said and just as she said that village people came running.

"Lady Mikoto hurry there is two demons on the outskirts of the village." A village man said and Mikoto nodded. She kissed Kikyo's head and she grabbed her swords before she began to run off.

Mikoto came to a field and when glared at the two demons. She raised her sword as it was bathed in purple fire and she ran at one of them. He jumped back and managed to block the blow. Mikoto smiled and she ran again this time she managed to cut his arm. He cursed and fell backwards and Mikoto turned around to come face to face with a another demon and she jumped up then over him. She withdrew her other sword and pointed it at his neck.

"Leave now you're not getting the goddess jewel!" Mikoto growled out and the older demon laughed at her.

"We do not seek the sacred jewel." He said and Mikoto glared with hatred showing in her eyes. Before she knew it the younger one grabbed her and forced her on her knees. The older gentleman forcibly pulled the girls face up so that she was looking at him.

"We do not want the Goddess Jewel who is forged from the Lady Goddess Nyx blood. We do not wish to have the powers of the gods or goddess nor do we seek immortal life. We do seek the priestess who is the direct descendant from the goddess herself. She is told to have the power over flames and have the strongest purify powers." He told her and Mikoto attempted to get up. Before she knew it everything went black and the next instant she opened her eyes.

Mikoto was chained to a wall and she noticed she was locked in a dungeon. Fear coursed through her but she quickly vanished her fear as she heard a door slam open and in walked the guy from early. She tried to attack them but all that happens is the chains forcibly clang as she attempts to get to them. Hatred is clear on her face as she tries to figure out why she is here and while she was caught in her thoughts the man advanced on here .

"Priestess you shall be my sons wife." He said and Mikoto was speechless. She wanted to know a full fledged demon wanted her as a bride.

"Your a demi goddess. Your 15 percent goddess and have great powers." He said and Mikoto was beyond upset.

Mikoto tried to summon her powers but alas she could not and this confused her. The older demon laughed.

"I have bound your powers by this necklace only my son Sesshomaru can unleash it and permit you to use your powers." He said and she stared at him in shock.

"You bastard release me!" She screamed out and he laughed. Sesshomaru walked in and looked at the priestess.

"Father why must I be stuck with such a weakling human bitch?" Sesshomaru growled out and Mikoto laughed.

"Ha like I would want to deal with the filthy mutt likes of you." Mikoto said and wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds

Years have passed and Mikoto has become close to Sesshomaru. As years went on the two have fallen in love and they fought to keep his lands free of danger. When he found out about his father death he went to Mikoto for comfort and since then we had a strong bound.

"Sesshomaru behind you!" She screamed and jumped behind him. Her sword slashed through the demons neck and caused the head to come soaring off.

"Mikoto get a good distance away." Sesshomaru told her and she nodded as she began to run away. She came to a stop in a field and a woman stood there.

"Lady Mikoto!" The women said and within seconds the girl was in her arms hugging her.

"K...k...kikyo?" She asked as the girl hugged her.

"Yes we thought you were dead."

"Alas I am not. I am not stay long. I am entrusting the village to you." Mikoto told her and she released Kikyo.

She disappeared back into the woods and arms wrapped around her. She knew in an instant it was her beloved Sesshomaru and she leaned into him. His body always kept her so warm and she loved just being in his arms. He spun her around and there lips meant in a passionate kiss. Before they knew it they arrived at home and Sesshomaru picked her up. They spent that night making love and after Sesshomaru finally took the necklace off.

The next day Mikoto was in the garden when a loud BANG was heard and Mikoto withdraws her sword. She turns around ready to attack but what she sees forces her to go speechless. Jaken was there with demons and she knew something wasn't right. Before long she was surrounded and demons grabbed her. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered fear was causing her to shake and Jaken fell forward she knew he was under someone's control.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screams and he appeared.

"Mikoto! Release her now! Poison claws." He says and before he could get to her they were gone. Mikoto was thrown on a floor and there sat a guy with red curly hair.

"Hello Lady Mikoto." The guy said and Mikoto tried to get up but she failed. Something was holding her down and the guy approached her. Her sapphire eyes widen as he pulls out the Goddess Jewel. Her worst fears were realized when the Jewel turned red and she wanted so bad to back away but she couldn't for some reason.. He advanced on her and the jewel hovered over her body.

She screamed as the jewel entered her body and the pain coursed through her like a raging river. Her sapphire eyes seemed to turn a light green and she was forced to her feet. What I have no control of my body. She thought as she grabbed a sword and turned to the guy.

"Kill Sesshomaru! Kill the man you love so much." He told her and she nodded as she began to walk off.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru stood there in shock and tried to figure out what happened. He growled and glared at Jaken he decided to get his beloved back. He left Jaken where he was and followed Mikotos scent of apples and cinnamon. The whole time he is preparing himself for the worst and he comes across a huge flower field.

Mikoto is standing in a field of flower and the words Kill Sesshomaru is echoing through her head. She runs to him and hugs him. When he wraps his arms around her a cruel smile comes across her pretty face. She slams the sword into his stomach and it slides in like butter. She quickly pulls it out and causes blood to spray everywhere. She places the sword at her side and she stares at Sesshomaru with a emotionless face.

"Mikoto why?" Sesshomaru asked her in shock and Mikoto smiles.

She runs at him again and attempts to stab him but he manages to dodge it. Pain and hurt is clear in his eyes. Mikoto froze and she looked at him. She managed to regain some of herself as she stares at him.

"Sesshomaru run I can't control myself." Mikoto managed to say and in her head she keeps hearing kill him. Kill your beloved! Mikoto screamed and she ran back at him.

She attempted to stab him again but he dodged her yet again. She finally manage to slice his arm open and she froze as he fell to ground. Blood was pouring out of him like a river. Mikoto fell to her knees and grabbed her sword. She pointed it at her body and knew she had to kill herself or she would kill him. Kill him now. A voice rang in her head and she shook her head. No I will not and I will die before I do that.

"Mikoto what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked and worry was clear on his face as he runs to her.

"I will die before I hurt you. " She said and slams the sword through her chest. Pain erupts from her body and she falls forward into Sesshomaru's arms. She looks up at him and coughs up blood. She places her bloody left hand hand on his face and he looks at her.

"Sorry. I wanted to save you and I caused you trouble." She coughs up more blood and her whole body courses with pain.

"Please don't leave me." Sesshomaru begs and tears fall from his eyes.

"Kiss me one last time." She said and he did as he was asked. When his lips touched hers Mikoto closed her eyes and tears fell from her closed eyes. Her hand slipped from his face and she took her very last breath. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and he watched as the jewel fell from her body.

His anger consumed him and he wanted to destroy the cursed jewel but he knew he could not do so. He just picked up the jewel and hide it in her skirt. He took her to the outskirts of her old village and he kissed her forehead. He placed her on the ground and disappeared from site. He said farewell to his one true love and since then he hated human not only did they take the life of his father but his beloved also.

Kikyo was going out when she saw Mikoto and she ran there. She made it to her and she attempted to shake her awake. She already knew that lady Mikoto was dead and she picked her up. She carried her to the village and there they said her goodbyes. They burned Lady Mikoto but her story and the story of jewel lives on. The story of the tragic priestess and the goddess Jewel.


End file.
